Casino Breakdown
by The95will
Summary: In a certain casino in France is about to have its evening ruined by two "career" criminals that hail from the land down under. Here to gather a big score and to fight anyone that comes in their way, both Roadhog and Junkrat are prepared to handle any challenge. (Contains Action and Violence.) [Talon Troops]


**The image is "Junkrat" by Spectre-draws from Deviantart dot com. Please check out this artist's profile.**

Monaco, France

 _KABOOOM KABOOM!_

Several ball-shaped explosives went off at the feet of men in black combat armor. From the upper lip to the back of their head, the helmet to these troopers had reinforced crimson red padding. Around the ears to the jaw, was a black gas mask with two silver cylinder rebreathers. The rest of the body had strapped in metal plates and Kevlar to the point these troopers looked like machines if looked upon at a distance. The beige shoulders pads popped out, it almost seemed like an American football player's shoulder pads. The right shoulder had a black circle with a red 'T' in the center.

Several fires sparked inside the walls of the Monte Carlo Casino. A human-shaped android in a black suit and red button up stumbled forward several steps until the torso burst apart with fragments and circuits spilling onto the golden red carpet. Blue sparks flickered as the machine powered down permanently. Around the android's corpse were sporadic gunfire and small explosions between two factions.

Five black-clad troopers ducked down from a figure that stood on top of a tipped over pile of slot machines. Blue, red, and green lights flickered rapidly while some of the slot machines dinged loudly, one of the machines broke open and spilled coins out like innards.

"I _never_ get tired of this!" A scrawny shirtless blond man chuckled. He had two grenade belts both at the front of his shoulders with a third belt across his collarbone to keep the other straps from falling off. At his back was a sizeable spiked snow tire with a metal chain link sprouting out the middle and wrapped around once. The right shoulder of this man had a black outline tattoo of a skull with crossed dynamite sticks. For leggings, the maniac had a dark green shorts that were cut at the kneecaps. Several circular emblem patches were sewn in the shorts. He did not have a right leg but a homemade prosthetic peg leg. His right foot had a dirty dark brown boot. Around his waist were a green satchel and circular metal water canteen. In his right orange prosthetic arm, he held a scrapped together Grenade launcher to propel improvised red ball explosives. The faded banana yellow handle, trigger, and stock used to be the back end of some sort of construction equipment. The small rotating tire at the middle of the weapon while an improvised green ammo box rotated red balls to the tire then launched through the tube.

The lid of the weapon had a scribbled on a smiley face that had 'x's for the eyes that flipped up when a red ball fired out. A ticking noise could be heard that bounced off the floor and rolled over to the troopers. It went off, and several fragments inside the explosive flew out and caused a soldier to drop his weapon and blood seed out of his left glove.

"If you can't handle the heat, then stay out of the kitchen!" The maniac bellowed.

"Two of you go around and take that asshole out!" A soldier barked at the others. This one looked slightly different from the others his helmet was white and narrow with the same red slits for the eyes, he happened to be codenamed as an Enforcer. The white left ballistic pauldron had the red 'T.' His bulky black gun had two elongated black barrels with red lights. This particular soldier noticed that there were no more raining red balls, so he took the opportunity to peek outside of his cover to see the man punch the ammo box out of his Grenade launcher to reload. The Enforcer seized the moment to point his gun out and charge his weapon. It happened to an energy-based pulse charge shotgun. The longer and hotter the charge, the more it tears flesh.

The Enforcer's gloved finger tightened around the trigger and the dim lights of his weapon into a bright blood red. He let the trigger go, and violent lights erupted out and went off slightly to the left of the target. It struck a water fountain near the trigger-happy grenadier.

"Damn it!" The Enforcer muttered.

The maniac flinched at the damage, and the top of the fountain blew off with a single stream of water.

Neither one of them waited for the other to retaliate, so the Enforcer charged his next shot and the maniac furiously reloaded. Red lights emanated out of the shotgun, and the moment before it blasted again, from the right side, a black puff of smoke and hot shards of metal struck the Enforcer in the shoulder. His shotgun went off and ruined the carpet as he looked up to see a fat man in a gas mask with a meaty orange weapon in hand.

That moment, the Enforcer scrambled with his unharmed arm to his thigh to take out a handgun then looked up at the fat man point the black abyss of his weapon. The weapon kicked back and launched scrap like a blunderbuss and ripped into the Enforcer's helmet and the bottom half of his jaw ripped out and hung loosely. Behind the Enforcer the two other troopers pointed their submachine guns at the fat man.

"Junkrat! Get down from there." The fat man shook his head. His face was covered entirely in a charcoal grey gas mask with white stitched diagonal lips. Two straps over his forehead and two more straps under his ears. His hair was white and tied into a small ponytail.

One of the troopers noticed a large silver chain links at his back. On the other hand of the fat man was this large man reeled his arm back and tossed the chain forward at them. The hook knocked one trooper across the face while the other had the hook go around his waist. Surprised and before the trooper could look down, the fat man pulled him forward as then swung around in the air. By the time everything in the casino became a flashing white blur, the fat man had drawn his arm up and whipped his arm down to force the caught trooper to twirl around and crash on top of the first trooper.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The ragdoll trooper screamed as he patted his back. "You! Fucker!"

The troopers ordered to flank did not expect to see the rest of their squad be wiped out then retreated. The maniac labeled Junkrat jumped off the slot machines and limped over to his companion.

"Thanks, Roadhog," Junkrat muttered as he looked around to see that the casino was nearly vacant of guests.

The lumbering giant towered over a twig like Junkrat. It was night and day between the two. Similar to the grenade belts, Roadhog instead had patchwork metal and leather start with fingerless gloves of his right arm across his shoulders. On his right shoulder was a mountain tire with three spikes sticking out. A yellow broken motorcycle gas curved beneath the spiked tire to behave as a pauldron. From the right backhand up to Roadhog's wrist, was metal layered with tire leather. The left arm did not have as much _armor_ while the elbow wrapped around in white fabric to ease tension. The reason being the left arm held onto the big fuck off-hook and the right hand wore metal rings around the fingers to act as knuckle busters. While the right arm had the armor, Roadhog's left wrist had a metal and tire leather bracelet. Running under the hook, attached to metal chain links to his left lower back. A chain roller was not as large but appears to add significant weight. One can conclude the lack of clothing on the left arm is so Roadhog could have better freedom in movement to toss the hook. His blue forest camouflaged pants did not entirely go over his waist. Like Junkrat, Roadhog was shirtless but the difference being Roadhog had a large belly. Mysterious without stretch marks, his stomach had an orange flame tattoo in the background, metal bike engines in the middle, and a pink pig at his belly button. To act as knee pads, Roadhog had a metal skull on his right kneecap and broken foot-peddle on his left. The belt did not have a clasp but a license plate state 'ROADR8GE' and metal covered boots to complete the look.

Both would be heisters scanned their surroundings, and several doors kicked open to having more of the same armored soldiers. Some with shotguns, SMGs, and a few assault rifles. No gambler remained in the immediate area.

"I do not think these drongos are your typical mercenaries." Junkrat's eyes ticked from left to right. There was about nine of them in total, two of which were women. One of the women had a red hood and dual wrist blades as she grunted then rushed at the duo. While they took firing positions, Roadhog looked at the ground to see a dead android called and Omnic with fragments on the carpet. His meaty fingers took a handful of the stuff then popped open personal Scrap gun. A compact open barrel construction tool meant to propel objects outward.

On the ground, the trooper used to crush another, angled his elbows to crawl away. Under the helmet, he bared his teeth as his spine was severed and could not feel his legs. The duo ignored him as Roadhog put his hook in a back holster and used his free left hand to punch inside a slot machine then lift it up like a shield.

"Open fire!" Another Enforcer signaled.

Pulse rounds flickered around the main casino floor, as Junkrat huddled behind Roadhog then return the treatment with red grenade balls. Unlike typical military grenades that detonate on impact, the shell of the explosive would take several seconds until exploding. While the soldiers did claim the better position behind a chest-high railing, toppled food tables, and a balcony. Junkrat's bombs bounced off a pillar and occasionally landed on top of the soldiers.

"Nothing is going to stop us from getting that money!" Junkrat punched an empty ammo box then strapped in a new one.  
Roadhog ignored him because the strange woman with the wrist blades had several red outlines zip through the air. She was on the ceiling and moved across the walls. If Roadie did not know any better, he would have called her a ninja. Three of the nine mercenaries were wounded by the bombs while one of them was killed.

There was a line of slot machines to Roadhog's left and a straight carpet line. The woman appeared in a crouched position. Like a jaguar ready to lung at her prey. She put her left arm down and dragged her energy blade on the carpet as she sprinted forward. These, Assassins could become serious trouble.

"Watch out!" Junkrat reached for his lower back and broke away from Roadhog. This maneuver could be titled as a tactical retreat.

As the soldiers opposite to the duo, Roadhog dropped the slot machine and stomped his right foot to turn at the Assassin. Unafraid, the Assassin leaped forward with both arms outward to pierce center mass through Roadhog. When she did, the blades did penetrate the skin but not plunge deep enough to affect organs. Shocked, the read visor light of the Assassin looked up as Roadhog's left hand covered her face. Unwilling to be stopped, the Assassin kicked her legs up and wrapped her thighs around Roadhog's arm then pulled back.

"MMMRRRRM." Roadhog grimaced at the pain. The Assassin did everything she could to break the arm, while Roadhog walked back several paces then clenched a fist and pulled his arm in front of his chest then swung it at a wall. So much force was involved; her body suit and armor did not stop the pain. She let go of his arm and then fell to the floor. Roadhog's mask echoed a long deep breath as he looked at his forearm to see an energy wrist blade pricked through the skin. He yanked it out, and the Assassin looked up to see blood pour out. However, not much blood did seep.

Roadhog chuckled. "You serious?" Throughout the years of training, the bewildered Assassin knew that should be enough to put the fat man down.

"What are you?" The Assassin quivered.

"Mwahaha…" Roadhog growled as his left hand balled into a fist then socked the Assassin in the stomach. _THWACK!_ His punch could have fractured or broken several ribs. She hugged her stomach and did not get back on her feet. Roadhog looked up to see the soldiers plot a new plan of attack.

Several aisles down, Junkrat limped several feet while he felt the wind of air as the second Assassin closed the distance. Junkrat's left arm remained close to the bag at his waist belt as the Assassin appeared above him on the ceiling. "Whoolie, doolie!" He jumped back as an energy blade whiffed centimeters in front of his nose. In the assault, the Assassin slashed again at Junkrat's throat, but he fired a grenade in time to force her to back off. He attempted to limply jog some distance away from here, but the Assassin flicked her blade, she relished the chase. After two more aisles, Junkrat stopped.

"Look out! It's a trap!" Junkrat cackled, the assassin ignored the statement and pressed forward in her charge. She moved past several corpses of Omnics, and something sharp dug into her right shin, it was a bladed bear trap. "Told ya!"

The second Assassin turned to Junkrat as he pulled out a pancaked shaped yellow explosive and slid it in front of the Assassin. It detonated in which her shin and foot ripped off then fell over into an indoor bush and smoke emanated from the explosion.

Roadhog went left while Junkrat went right to rally at an elevator to get to the lower levels of the casino. The remaining three troopers formed into a triangle in front of the elevator as several police sirens wailed outside the casino. Junkrat bounced a grenade off the floor, and it went over a tipped over table and wounded a trooper. The other two had shrapnel rip through their armor. One of them wanted to continue to fight back, but Roadhog convinced him otherwise by sticking the Scrap gun point blank at his helmet.

Defeated, the troopers watch as Roadhog pressed a button to an elevator.

"How much do you think we can walk away this time?" Junkrat jumped.

Roadhog's black lenses stared at the red elevator marker. It dinged a floor close to the main level.

"I mean, not that the other banks were not fun. But how lucky are we to find a casino run by a scrap head Omnic?" One of the troopers crawled to a wall to give himself better support until medical professionals arrived; Junkrat tapped his peg leg in place for ten seconds.

The marker dinged again.

"From the looks of these guys. I would sooner guess they're organized crime. Mercenaries are a dime a dozen back home." Junkrat snickered and then walked in place with his outburst of energy. The trooper on the floor mumbled and reached onto his chest to pull out a small green cylinder.

As the trooper pulled the pin to a grenade, Roadhog turned around to watch the trooper roll it at their feet. He stared at it while Junkrat sprawled up like a cat. A white flash of light engulfed Junkrat's vision while Roadhog turned to the elevator with a shrug.

After five or so seconds, the elevator door opened and Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by the shoulder then forced him to enter. Now inside, Roadhog pressed a button to go to the very bottom floor while Junkrat rubbed the outside of his eyelids.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT THE CASH IS ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR!?" Junkrat shouted.

The doors closed as police breached the entrance to the casino. Roadhog was immovable as a statue.

"ALIGHT, BUT IF YOU SCREW THIS UP! NO BONUS FOR YOU!"

For the duration of the elevator ride, Junkrat repeatedly rubbed inside his ear canal with his pinky fingers. "THAT FLASHBANG GRENADE WAS REALLY SOMETHING, WASN'T IT?"

Roadhog reached into his lower right pocket to pull out a small gas tin container then pressed it at the rebreather section of his gas mask. He tapped the bottom them took a long deep puff of air and Roadhog tossed the can onto the floor. The wound on Roadhog's arm slowly closed and the skin sealed the cut.

Junkrat shook his head then had his left palm lightly tap the side of his head. Once that done, Junkrat took a deep breath. "Cheers mate, right on." His eyes widened. "I got my hearing back!"

"Yeah," Roadhog mumbled as the final floor of the elevator dinged. The doors opened up, and a dozen or so bullets opened fire at the doorway. By reflex, Roadhog pressed the button for the elevator to close. Bullets and pulse ammo struck and dented the elevator doors. Junkrat straightened his posture entirely so he could have any limbs sticking out to be shot. After the two barely survived the barrage of bullets, Roadhog turned and nodded at Junkrat.

"Oh right!" Junkrat pulled the spike snow tire off his back. "I got you!"

Closed elevator doors opened like a screen door to Roadhog as there was enough room for a person to squeeze through. The guns on the other side clacked and cocked on the other side.

"Fire In The Hole!" Junkrat shouted as he pulled the chain away from the snow tire as the thing revved up a small engine and rolled like mad through the opening. The soldiers on the other side opened fire, but the tire only needed to go travel several meters. The spikes scrapped the floor as the wobbling tire screeched then the densely packed explosives went off and obliterated the room.

…Ten seconds past…

Roadhog pulled the elevator doors apart. Inside, there were three Enforcers, two troopers, and black armored woman with a sniper rifle. Some of them moaned as those closest to the blast had nails sticking out of their face. One of them did not have a helmet or a face anymore.

The duo walked over the bodies and proceeded to encounter light resistance to crush until they finally discovered a silver vault. Roadhog tipped open his Scrap gun. To slam some nails and brass bullet casings. Junkrat cackled again to himself as Roadhog looked over his shoulder in case of the cops or more soldiers.

Junkrat tap danced then tugged at his belt to pull off his water canteen. He pressed the side down, and it popped open like a makeup compact mirror. Inside the canteen was neatly packed thermite and a pack of matches. After a minute of Junkrat setting the termite at joints of the vault's door. He lit the fuse in exalted ecstasy. The intensive chemical reaction ripped through the door, and it tipped over from its own weight. Inside, there were several neatly packed piles of money and a dozen or so gold bars.

"Yes! This will help my master plan to get back at the Queen!" Junkrat danced and put his Grenade launcher at his back then walked to the center of the vault then placed more thermite on the roof.

It took about another forty seconds or so until the termite was in place. It ripped the top off the vault to reveal an air vent with a rocket strapped to metal cart used for supermarkets.

"You know, why do so many buildings decide to make human-sized vents? They will never learn." Junkrat thought out loud to himself. From there, Roadhog and Junkrat took several piles of money and gold into the cart. To not lose money for the cart, Junkrat decided to use duck-tape to fill each of the gapes. The last bank, their cart lost about half of the gold bars… After several minutes of loading the loot, Junkrat lit another fuse to the car, and the rocket skyrocketed through the air vent. It was so fast that the cart did not touch the ground.

"Well then, that makes us done here. Let's get out of here!" Junkrat clapped his hands together. The moment he did that, he remembered one arm was prosthetic and had to shake the pain off the human palm.

The duo then walked out the vault, over a dozen or so bodies, and walked over to the elevator. Roadhog pressed the button to go up, and Junkrat hummed a tune to himself. Instead of returning to the main floor of the casino, Roadhog pressed a button to open at the garage instead. Sure the police could have set up an ambush by the time the duo arrived, but that did not stop them before.

Once the door opened, there was no greeting gunfire. Junkrat slowly stuck his head out to see the garage not flash red and blue lights. Roadhog exited the elevator first and looked around. No danger at all, by that point, Roadhog turned to Junkrat with a thumb up gesture.

Junkrat smiled and on his first step out the elevator. A concrete wall to the garage blast apart. A dust cloud puffed out as a tall figure stood in the smoke, metal clanked and red lights pierced through the dust. The rotating pulse mini-guns were at the arms of one more obstacle. The face as covered with a dual-layered red face mask. White metal greaves, black shin guards, reinforced pauldrons, and a ballistic/bullet resistant torso armor. At the soldier's back and shins are exhaust ports to charge forward. At the forearms were one mini-gun for each arm.

"Armageddon is here!" The Heavy Assault Trooper stated from his helmet.

Roadhog reached into his lower back as he holstered his Scrap gun. In both hands, there was a small gas canister, and he smacked both at the rebreather of his gas mask. He dropped the containers then brushed his knuckles together.

"I'm Going Hog Wild!" Roadhog drew his Scrap gun.

The Heavy's red visor brightened once Roadhog came on display. "Oh good, an appetizer!" After the speaker went off, the Heavy leaned its right shoulder down as the back jets, and shin exhausts summoned a reddish-orange glow and charged forward at Roadhog.

It took four seconds as Roadhog walked into the Heavy and brought into a concrete wall. It cracked once Roadhog's back slammed against it but did not fall to the Heavy. Scrap gun in hand, it was placed directly on top of the Heavy's left arm, and it fired. It did not pierce the armor, and then Roadhog brought his fist around the Heavy's right temple. It shook the visor but did not stop fighting.

Junkrat limped out the elevator and booked it to the road out of the garage. This did not work as the Heavy's eyes flickered.

"You cannot escape!" The Heavy brought a mini-gun up and unloaded at Junkrat's direction. It kicked up chunks of asphalt and echoed loudly in the garage, with nothing else to do, Junkrat stopped then but his back against a concrete pillar. This shredded a section of the pillar as the red rebar became exposed to the outside world. Roadhog was not having any of it as he angled his left leg like an anchor and stomped his right foot forward. On the pushback, the Heavy's boot scuffled against the floor.

Partly exposed, Junkrat pressed his back hard against the pillar and slid onto the floor then turned to fire several grenades at the Heavy. No results yielded, and Roadhog's left arm took out his hook. The Heavy tore away from Roadhog but not without the hook embedded into the Heavy's backpack.

"I'm going to make you squeal!" Roadhog pulled the hook back, and the Heavy lost balance as Roadhog summoned his strength to yank the Heavy and swung to a hood of a car. The Heavy scanned for targets as Roadhog walked behind a van, then positioned his hands to be on opposite side then charged forward with the truck.

Not willing to absorb another blow, the Heavy's mini-guns twirled up again to open fire at the truck. The engine spurted out oil and grease on top of the Heavy as Roadhog endured several dozen pulse rounds that tore off a layer of flesh on his right arm.

As Roadhog stepped away from the truck, the Heavy chuckled. "I will have the final say!"

"Hey, you! I just plain don't like you!" Junkrat shouted and jumped on top. Out of ammo, for the most part, Junkrat poured the very last speck of dust from his canteen over the Heavy. In the prosthetic hand, the maniac lit the top layer to the termite as the Heavy rolled its left arm to punch the human-rodent in the jaw. Although he looked like he could be crushed like a toothpick, there was no way in hell Junkrat was going to let go until the thermite caught fire.

The visor focused and on his face, was Junkrat with a bloody mouth. To confuse the Heavy more, was that the damn fool cackled in his face and at the chance of searing third-degree burns to his skin!

 _FISSSSSHHHH!_

A bit of orange came to life at the chest of the Heavy. "NO!" It spread again and towered out in a small inferno. The jacket had a wave of fire brush against his torso then the Heavy punched him again, and this time he fell off. The truck pulled out as Roadhog charged then hit the Heavy in the jaw. Its left shoulder spread the inferno as the heavy desperately fired its right mini-gun.

Roadhog turned his back to the Heavy and kneeled in front of Junkrat. It could not fire for more than several seconds as the thermite spread to the left arm further. The soldier stood up as the armor in front went from grey to black. Not to mention the soldier underneath had burns on top of his skin, and the exoskeleton to the Heavy deteriorated severely.

Roadhog shook his head and exhaled. He took out another gas container and pressed it against his mask and huffed deeply. Once that was over, the Heavy got the suit to function as best it could operate. When the two turned to each other, the user under the armor could not lift the left mini-gun at all.

"Do you seriously think a couple of punks like you can best Talon!?" The Heavy brushed the truck away. "This will be your last moments!"

Roadhog sneered, "Whatever you say." After he said that, the hook fell out of his left hand and struck the Heavy's left arm and pulled. The mini-gun tore off entirely and dragged from the floor.

The Heavy Assault Trooper blinked and coughed some blood and revved his right mini-gun.

"DIE!"

Roadhog positioned his right arm hold the grip his mini-gun, and the left arm stabilized it. Both whirling sped up, and red lights flashed in the garage. Roadhog laughed under his gas mask as he stepped toward the Heavy Assault. Unable to keep the right arm from being torn off by the pulse rounds, Roadhog plunged his mini-gun into the exposed section.

Blood poured everywhere until Roadhog's toy overheated. The Heavy Assault Trooper now transformed into a paste.

Roadhog shook his head as the duo walked out of the garage. Half a block down, there was an exposed vent that had their loot. Junkrat and Roadhog moved a dumpster out of an alley to reveal a motorcycle with a bomb-shaped sidecar.

"Annnnddd, we're outta here!" Junkrat laughed when the two loaded their poorly packaged loot into the sidecar. Roadhog scoffed and huffed one more canister as his skin and body healed.

"Almost done! Let's move this party to Italy, and that will be enough loot to impress the Queen!" The criminal duo hoped into their vehicle. Once the loot was loaded as much as it could be, Roadhog took hold of both grips to his motorcycle and revved it to roar like a lion.

"What's Talon?" Roadhog rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Don't know, don't care!" Junkrat stood up in the sidecar. "Now, let's roll out!"

Once the explosive rodent said that, Roadhog put the motorcycle in motion as the criminal duo pressed onward in their global crime spree.

 **Thank you for reading.** **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
